This project will investigate how an individual's living arrangement and family structure interact with his or her flows of money and time resources. Data collection and data analysis will be undertaken. The new data will cover the person's history of marital, fertility and living arrangement dated events and the person's current money and time expenditures for and from relatives and friends. The data collection is part of a consortium effort to resurvey a sample of 22,000 male and female high school seniors in 1972 and surveyed previously in 1972, '73, '74, '76, and '79 (the "NLS-72" database). Detailed information about the schooling and labor market experiences will be funded by other agencies and this project will augment that data with demographic event histories and with information about the individual's expenditures and receipts. The data set in expected to be a major social science data resource. The economic analysis of the data involves describing the variety of living arrangement histories and relating them to the economic conditions of the individual and studying in detail two economic flows: the flow of money from parents to the subject for financing college, and the flow of money and time from the subject to his or her children, especially for non-custodial, divorced parents.